


That little bit of me inside of you

by FairyMadNess



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mother-Son Relationship, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s06e17 Homeworld Bound, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, What-If, i love pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyMadNess/pseuds/FairyMadNess
Summary: What if when White used her new powers in Steven something different happened?SPOILERS FOR HOMEWORLD BOUND. I REALLY THINK YOU SHOULD SEE THAT BEFORE READING THIS.
Relationships: Pink Diamond & Steven Universe, Rose Quartz & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & White Diamond
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	That little bit of me inside of you

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on the next chapter for WDIDWATF from my Youtuber Shigaraki AU.
> 
> But....
> 
> Steven Universe Future gave me feels I had to address. Like how Steven needs therapy, and a hug, and lots of support.

As soon as Spinnel left the room, White Diamond started to work. Different light bath the room in their light, changing until White was completely pink. She opened her eyes and slowly blinked, getting accustomed to the light.

"That's weird, shouldn't I be able to move your body," Steven said after he felt nothing from the change. He started flopping his arms and jumping up and down, to try to activate whatever he needed to activate, and finally get some awareness over what was happening to him. He tried more movements, but stopped once he noticed White was crying. "Oh no, Am I hurting you!? Is it my Diamond powers!?..."

"No! No!" White's body said with a different voice. A... familiar different voice. Steven couldn't help but think he heard it somewhere before. White wiped away her tears and kneeled in front of him to get closer. "Oh Steven, I never thought I would be able to meet you... or see you face to face..." White said as she smiled at him, a few tears coming out as she watched him.

"Mom...?" He asked confused, happy, sad. He was going a million emotions at a time. He was already having problems, he didn't need  _ this _ again. He thought he had put  **_ This _ ** behind him, that he already had an answer for it. He wasn't his mom, he was Steven. Not  _ Rose _ , not _ Pink _ .  **_ Steven _ ** ... Right?

"STEVEN!" His mother's voice snapped him out of his spiraling thoughts. "Please, stop thinking like that! You are Steven! You are your own person! There is still a little of me inside of you, White must have sensed that a pulled me through thinking it was you! Now please, slow your breathing!" He never noticed he was hyperventilating until she mentioned it. He saw his mother do exaggerate breathing gestures with White's body and tried to copy them. After a while, he calmed down. His mother let out a relieved sigh and smiled at him again.

She lowered her hand until it was right beside him, with the back of White's hand against the floor. Perceiving the silent question, he climbed on top of it and braced himself against one a pink finger when she moved the hand closer to her. Once he was in front of her, her smile got somehow wider. And prouder.

"...So... Ummm... What's up Mom...?" He said, looking at his feet.  _ God, this is so awkward. What am I supposed to say to a mom? I never had one. And after everything she's done, everything I had to fix for her. What am I supposed to think of her? _

But she seems to be able to read his thought, because as soon as he started remembering everything he had to go through because of her, she began talking again, making him look up to her.

"Steven, I'm sorry. I never meant for my actions to catch up with you. When I had you, I thought you would live a happy life with GregGreg and the Gems on Earth," She told him as the last of her tears dried.

"...Thanks. It's nice to hear that from you," He told her with a small smile. Then an idea crossed his mind in a flash. "You should come back with me. Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, they all miss you... and, the rest of the Diamonds... they'll all be so happy to see you again"

Rose's smile became more melancholic. "Steven, I can't do that. It wouldn't be right for me to just highjack White's life away. She has a new purpose. A good one, even. I can't just steal that away from her" She explained to him with sadness in her eyes. She wish she could. There was nothing she wanted more than to see her son every day and spend time with him and her family back on earth. But she couldn't.

"Oh, right..." Steven sighed as he thought better about it. "But.. you could come to apologize-"

"I can't do that either" She disagreed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sorry." She pointed out to him. "Every decision I took, every move I made, every battle I fought; they have all been choices I was ready and proud to make. Starting the rebellion, faking my shattering. I can't apologise for them if I'm not sorry about them. How could I be?..." She smiled at him again and petted his hair with giant fingers. "They all lead me to you."

He smiled a little wider at that and leaned into the comforting affection. Rose squinted her eyes at him, wetted her finger with her tongue and then stroked carefully his cheek, trying to clean him. Steven groaned at the embarrassing motion, but chuckled anyway. It was nice. He liked having a mom.

He had gone a lot of years being quietly envious on the sides as others celebrated Mother's day or did something with their mothers. He may have his dad and the gems and he would never replace their moments together. But something you had to experience. His mother consoling him, loving him in real life, face to face, was one of those.

"Anyways, you needed somebody to talk to?" She asked him cautiously and still a little awkward. "I don't know if I will have all the answers or solutions to your problems... But I have always been a good listener..."

Steven sighed and sat on the pink hand holding him. "It all started a couple of months ago...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I came here to see if maybe the Diamonds could help me."

Rose in White's body hummed in understanding. She had listened to her son's tale of events that had been driven him mad quietly. Sometimes adding a, "That such a Garnet thing to do" or "She did that?". 

They had changed positions and moved around to get more comfortable. From placing Steven in her shoulder, to sitting in front of each other. Now, Rose was laying down flat on the floor, with Steven on top of her, settled on top of her chest in a fetal position, as she caressed him lovingly. Her other hand placed on her tummy and ready to catch Steven if he slipped. It had happened and she had caught him. She was cuddling him like a baby when he was a 17-year-old teenager. But Steven did not care in the slightest.

He had never done or feel anything like it before. As if he was wrapped in the coziest and warmest of blankets, that left him feeling safe and light. The last time he had felt like this was when he was a kid and his dad consoled him after a nightmare. 

He liked it in here. He had torn open his heart to her, exhibited his fears and insecurities, his mistakes and embarrassments. But instead of feeling exposed, misunderstood or judged like he would feel with the gems or his dad, he felt like he could finally breathe. Maybe because he knew Rose had made a lot of mistakes? Because she was a part of him? Or maybe the simple reason that she was his mom and would love him no matter what made him feel more relaxed about his confession.

"Steven, what you have been going through is a lot." She said still gracing him tenderly. "Too much in my opinion. And you are so accustomed to being asked for help and putting your feelings aside that you don't know how to ask for help anymore." Steven felt her sat up and cradle him in her hand to look at each other again. "You have so many people that love you and cares for you. And you have asked them for aid, I know you have. But asking and letting them is very different."

Steven nodded and held onto his pink giant mother tighter. Pink embraced him tighter too. He loved having a mom.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Rose hummed, signaling him to continue. "Why did you bubble Bismuth? And leave Spinnel in that garden?" 

"Well," She balled herself up and left Steven on top of her knees. "When they first gave me Spinnel, I thought they were trying to get rid of me, give me something to entertain myself so that I would leave them alone... But then I realized that they saw me as Spinnel. I was a joke, an entertainment for them. They wanted me to be like Spinnel, always happy and content with what they gave me yet never complain or ask for more. To be treated like a Diamond, I had to leave her behind. And... she can be a little annoying sometimes." She whispered to him the last part and he chuckled in agreement.

"And Bismuth?... I was afraid she would shatter me on the spot if I told her I was Pink Diamond, when she showed me the breaking point. But I also didn't want her to go through the motions of shattering a gem... I had had gem shattered before, and it's one of the coldest and most horrific things someone can feel." Steven felt her shiver and she must have noticed his frightened expression at the mention of shattering, because without missing a bit, she began to calm him down. "Shhhh, It's okay," She told him as she stroked him warmly. "Remember, what happened with Jasper was an accident. Bismuth wasn't talking about an accident, she was determined to see her plan to the end... After everything, I couldn't face her." 

Steven, having the newest urge to not see his mother sad, jumped to her face, and embraced her, trying to pass his happiness and joy to her. She giggled and moved her hands to support him. When he lessened his hold, she moved him away to see him better. When they were again face to face, she started to rub her thumb against his belly.

Steven was laughing and telling his mom to stop since he was very ticklish when the doors slid open. Yellow and Blue Diamond stepping in with Spinnel in Blue's hair loop around her gem. Both parties ceased their activities, with Blue and Yellow stopping their chat with Spinnel and Pink halting her tickling and standing up straight with a jump, hiding Steven behind her. Old habits die hard and she had been hiding Pebbles a good chunk of her life.

"Well, White, it seems like you have discovered a new ability within your new power. Fascinating" Yellow stated, her eyes observant with interest and curiosity. 

"Yellow, please, we only came because Spinnel told us, you had been here for a while. I hope we weren't interrupting." Blue said and waited for an answer.

Rose raised her hands to make Steven face the other Diamonds with her. Mother and Son looked at each other confused and uncertain. Then, Rose giggled with Steven following her. She looked back to her sisters and said:

"You two haven't changed that much." 

The reaction was immediate. Both Diamonds let out a gasp, their eyes widened in disbelief. Spinnel got rigid and the little bouncing he was doing perched in Blue stopped.

Rose turned back to Steven and with a sad sigh said "I guess this is my cue. Now, promise me you will let your family help you. All your family. Even your... Ummmm.... what was that word that Greg had taught me... _ OH _ ... Ants... your Diamond Ants. They may not seem like it now, but they can be very wise."

Steven smiled but it faltered easily. He glanced at the pink face of White and felt tears slide down his cheeks. He swipes them away with his sleeve and hugs her thumb. "I'm going to miss you Mom" He told her as he squeezed his face against her digit. To try and stop her from seeing him cry.

"But, Steven, I'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be beside you. There will always be a little of me inside you. Remember that, okay?" She told him as he slowly let go of her finger. She kissed him on the top of his head, White's giant lips reaching even to his forehead. On that kiss, she left every littlest emotion she felt for him. How proud she was, how happy. "I love you, Steven."

"I love you, too, Mom"

Rose lowered him to the ground and when she stood up, the pink slowly left White's body, bathing her again in her original flawless white. The large Diamond blinked twice before the water-works began.

Not only was White crying but Yellow, Blue, and Spinnel, that had been quietly astounded from the shock, snapped out of it and bombarded Steven with questions. They were all crying. Some leftover tears, some heavy tears and some light but very angry tears. 

Steven tried to explain as best as he could. How White must have pulled out a little spark that was left of his mom, that they had talked and that she had helped him and cuddled him like nobody had ever before. The three Diamonds and Spinnel listened attentively, then the three younger gems looked at the eldest one and asked if she remembered anything.

"Not much..." White admitted. "I remember feeling, pain, sorrow, fear, but they were all overshadowed by love, joy, and... warmth." White sniffed and rubbed off the last of her tears. "I might be a bit tired from it, so I will go lie down for a while."

"I'll help you there" The only male offered her.

White nodded as a thank you, and headed towards the door, with Steve hot on her heal. "Steven," Yellow called him. "I was wondering how much time you will be staying. We can have a room prepared for you with all your human necessities" 

"Yeah, that'll be nice. I kinda want to stay for a while longer"

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned I love Steven Meets his Mom Au's. No?
> 
> Well now you know....
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and that the characters weren't too OOC.
> 
> Happy Quarentine!


End file.
